The present disclosure relates generally to devices configured to protect or shield an individual from environmental elements such as the sun, wind, and rain. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to portable barriers or screening devices that can be quickly deployed at a location where protection from the elements is desired such as a beach or a sideline of a sporting event, and then readily collapsed and transported after use.
Various existing devices for protecting or shielding an individual from environmental elements have been designed. For example, such devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,171,948; 8,176,928; 8,205,628; 8,464,739; and 8,651,125, the disclosures of each of the five (5) above-identified patents are hereby totally incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
It would be desirable to construct the portable barrier so that it occupies a relatively small space when it is positioned in its stowed position. It would be further desirable to construct the portable barrier so that it assumes a convenient shape for carrying when it is positioned in its stowed position. In addition, it would be desirable to construct the portable barrier so that it is relatively less by wind when the portable barrier is positioned in its deployed or use position. It is also desirable to construct the portable barrier so that it is durable and can be manufactured in a relatively low cost manner.